


Matters of the Heart

by westernsunset



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernsunset/pseuds/westernsunset
Summary: Shinko's brother comes to visit Tortall with his lover, so some light hijinks are inevitable.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821715) by [devilinthedetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails). 



“Thank you again for hosting my brother and his lover,” Shinko said quietly to Roald as they waited in the carriage while the Yamani ship docked in the harbor. 

“Of course my dear,” Roald said. “I look forward to meeting them both.”

“Can I ask…” Shinko trailed off. “Who knows about the actual nature of their relationship?”

Roald’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ah well, I thought it would be best to…keep that from everyone. I didn’t think there was any sense in my family knowing. More people knowing would just make it a harder secret to keep.”

“Even Vania?”

“Well,” Roald said. “I didn’t want to risk it. And I suppose I didn’t really know what to say.”

Shinko thought of how to best phrase her next concern. Her brother Hinato had been the lively one of the family. Freed from the possibility of a diplomatic marriage, he’d taken his royal duties in the Islands seriously, but he also refused to compromise himself. While lovers of the same sex were accepted in the Islands, they still weren’t common, and there was still prejudice. Hinato had made a decision many years ago that he wouldn’t attend anything Reo, his lover, wasn’t included at. This had given their father headaches and shocked some of the more traditional nobles.

“Have you considered what will happen if Hinato tells people about him and Reo?” Shinko said.

“Why would that happen?” Roald asked, as if he already knew the answer.

“It’s just…he can be discreet, but it may come up in private conversation, particularly with your family.”

“Would you consider telling him not to discuss it?” Roald said as evenly as he could.

“I can, and you can, but Hinato doesn’t always follow what other people tell him to do,” Shinko said, remembering one two many fights between her strict father and her free-spirited brother.

“Looks like we’ll have to discuss this later, I think they’re disembarking from the ship,” Roald said, holding the carriage door open for Shinko.

The sight of the ship warmed Shinko’s heart. Not just because it carried her brother but also because it reminded her of home. The delicate sails looked almost too fragile to make it across the ocean, and yet here the vessel was. Shinko swelled imperceptibly with pride in the beautiful, useful things the Yamani people made. 

Sailors unloaded crates and the captain, after bowing deeply to Shinko and Roald, went to negotiate with some of the merchants who’d begun to take advantage of the new alliance and trade with the Islands. From the gangplank, Hinato’s servants unloaded his things and made way for him and Reo to leave the ship. 

“Sister,” Hinato said when they were in front of Shinko. The two bowed shallowly to each other. Public affection of any kind was considered uncouth, but Roald could see the matching love in the siblings’ eyes.

“It’s so wonderful to see you,” Hinato said. “I thank you for hosting us.”

“I’m very glad you came. If you please, you can share our carriage back to the palace,” she said.

“And Reo?” Hinato said, cutting his eyes over to the man on his arm.

A less refined woman would have nudged Roald to say “see? I told you” but Shinko was not that type of woman, so she just said, “of course, Reo is more than welcome in the carriage and to everything you are invited to.”

Reo nodded. “Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty.”

“I know you must be tired from your journey, but we have planned an event in your honor for tomorrow,” Roald said. “I hope that will not be too exhausting.”

“Not at all,” said Hinato. “I look forward to seeing the Tortallan revelry I’ve heard so much about from Shinko.”

“Hinato was always more interested in social gatherings than I was,” Shinko said with a small smile. Within the privacy of the carriage, the three Yamanis relaxed a little.

“We brought our finest clothes. Like the gaudy peacock, I live for admiration,” Hinato said with as more flourish than Roald had ever heard in a Yamani voice. 

“Don’t worry Highness, I’ll keep him in line,” Reo said. 

Shinko giggled. “Oh I’ve missed you two!”

Roald was happy his wife was enjoying her brother, but part of him was getting increasingly worried that the lie of Reo being Hinato’s “trusted counselor” was going to be hard to keep up.

—

Everyone in the palace was still curious about the Yamani people, so the banquet was a large one. It was one of the few public events planned for the Yamani guests, so people were wearing their finest, and there was something of a clamor to approach the high table. Hinato didn’t lack for eligible young women approaching him, an interaction Reo found hilarious each time it happened.

Not everyone was coming to court the “eligible bachelors” though. Early in the night, Hakuin came up to the table, eyes dancing. He bowed deeply, hands flat on his thighs. “Your Imperial Majesty. I hope you can forgive me for not bowing properly. I don’t want to scandalize the Easterners by dropping to my knees,” he said in Yaman.

The double entendre wasn’t lost on Hinato, whose eyes crinkled lightly. “Still the same Hakuin I see,” Hinato responded in Yaman, as Hakuin bowed to Reo. “One would’ve thought these many years on mainland would have taught you to be more subtle.”

“Forgive me for saying so,” Hakuin said. “But I do have the good sense to sit apart from my lover, not enter with him on my arm.”

“Oh no, Hakuin,” Reo said, “we are but two friends! I am a trusted counselor to his Imperial Majesty.”

“If it wasn’t so dreadfully impolite, I’d roll my eyes,” Hakuin said. “The idea that the two of you will be able to keep your hands off each other for more than an hour? Their Majesties may have believed that, but I think I know you better on that score.”

Hinato’s lip curled slightly. “I forget Shinko,” Hinato asked. “How well does your husband speak Yaman?”

Shinko unfurled her fan to hide her face. “Hinato! Please!”

“The husband speak well enough,” Roald said, in a poor, but understandable accent.

At this Hakuin smiled broadly, and said in Common, “My apologies your Highness, had I known you could understand, I would have been more discreet.”

“No you would not have,” Reo said.

“He was my student Reo, I can’t scandalize him too much,” Hakuin laughed. “And I’ve imposed on you long enough, please enjoy the rest of your evening.” He bowed again.

“We would certainly love to entertain you and anyone else you may know,” Hinato said in Common, refined enough to not say “lover” when someone else could hear. “Please just let us know.”

“Thank you your Imperial Majesty,” Hakuin said, bowing again.

Hinato leaned over to Shinko. “So then people do know Hakuin takes men as lovers?”

“Yes,” Shinko said, right as Roald said “No!” The couple looked at each other. “He does?” Roald asked.

“I apologize, I thought you knew,” Shinko said. “I guess it’s not as common knowledge as I thought it was.”

“Who’s his lover?” Reo asked, so quietly Shinko could barely hear.

Shinko scanned the banquet. “Ah, there he is. You see the big man, in the light green? Sitting near the small woman with the red hair?”

“Lord Raoul?!” Roald forgot himself for a moment and spoke louder than he probably intended to.

“That’s him? Of course it is,” Hinato said. “Hakuin hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Wait does that mean Lord Raoul also…”

Shinko rested her hand on Roald’s. “Dear, I thought you knew this. Your mother was the one who filled me in.”

“But Raoul is married to Buri…?”

“Yes, Buri is also—”

“No.”

“I mean it just makes good sense for the two of them.”

“So the mother won’t fall over in shock if she learns about us,” Hinato murmured. 

“Don’t push it,” Shinko said. She lightly tapped Roald. “Dearest, you’re staring at Lord Raoul and Buri.”

“It’s just a lot of information to process. Is there anyone else in the palace I should know about?”

“Most likely, your highness,” Reo said. “I’m sure, in fact, there are many more.”

“And I’m sure Hakuin knows them all,” Hinato said, mirth in his voice. Reo’s eyes crinkled and he hid his face behind his hand.

“In the Islands I’d have a fan to mask such improper emotions, but I worried here the fan would cause more conversation than a smile would,” Reo said.

“You were correct,” Shinko replied. Roald still looked dumbfounded, gazing out at the banquet, so Shinko left him to his thoughts, figuring he’d talk to her when he was ready.

—

“I know it’s been a long evening,” Roald said as they were leaving the banquet with the King and Queen. “But Shinko and I would love to have you all back to our chambers for tea.”

One confused look was all Shinko allowed herself before smiling warmly at her in-laws. “Of course.”

“Hinato, Reo, you’re invited as well. In fact, I’d prefer if you came, I have some apologies I should make and some proper introductions,” Roald said.

Once everyone was all settled, Roald fiddled with his cup before saying, “Hinato, Reo, I want to apologize. It was unfair of me to force you to hid your relationship from my family. I was worried they would react poorly, or not keep it secret, but I see now my worries were very unfounded.”

Jon and Thayet didn’t say anything, but Hinato looked at Roald for confirmation, and after Roald nodded, Hinato said simply, “Reo is my lover.”

Thayet and Jon looked at each other. “Your Imperial Majesty forgive me but…we knew that. Or at least we guessed. We just assumed you were the private type.”

Reo covered his mouth again, clearly on the verge of laughter.

“She’s sharp, your mother in law,” Hinato said to Shinko, who smiled.

“Roald, did you ask them to keep this a secret from us?” Thayet asked. Roald just nodded, blushing a little. “You should know better than to ask your guests to do something like that.”

“We understand, Your Majesty,” Hinato said. “Tortallan culture is very different.”

“Of course, but I hope you know that within our family you can be honest,” Jon said.

“Thank you Your Majesty,” Hinato said, and Jon smiled.

“You know, this maybe would not have happened if you’d told me about Buri and Lord Raoul. Just pointing that out,” Roald said, and Shinko could tell he was smarting from his mother’s light rebuke.

“What do Buri and Raoul have to do with any of this?” Jon asked.

Thayet rolled her eyes. “Jon, I’ve told you so many times! Now I see where Roald gets it from. Shinko, my deepest apologies, you’re going to be explaining matters of the heart to Roald for the rest of your life. Sometimes over and over and over again.”

Jon scoffed in mock indignation, and Shinko allowed herself an undignified smile, thankful that this was the family she’d married into.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want my complete thoughts on everyone in Tortall's gay category, you can find me on tumblr at nevertobecaught!


End file.
